love_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQs list
Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs)= This page is a work in progress. Sometimes there is just a place holder for a question and the answer will be added later. Thanks for your patience and feel free to contribute. How do I add friends? You can add friends via their game ID, inviting randomly selected players, via Facebook, or via Game Center. Click the Friends button on the main screen of the game. What is a wish list? A wish list is where you can add collection items and tools you need. It can be seen by your friends when they visit your land. What are Amulets? You use amulets to speed up your energy recharge rate, increase your chances of finding items. There are different amulets: Quantum of energy: - reduces the amount of time it takes for energy to regenerate by 80%; - is active for 30 minutes. Pure energy: - reduces the amount of time it takes for energy to regenerate by 85%; - is active for 90 minutes. Pure dragon energy**: - reduces the amount of time it takes for energy to regenerate by 90%; - is active for 6 hours. **you can receive this item for completing quests What is energy? All dwellers of the magical world are able to use special magical energy. Energy is required to explore locations, to trade with creatures which you can meet during your journeys and to detain the monsters. However, it is important to remember that energy is spent during your actions and should be replenished. You can wait until it regenerates on its own (1 point of energy regenerates in 3 minutes) or use energy sources. Energy sources - Minor Balsam, costs 6 chrystals, restores 30 points of energy - Stamina Potion, costs 12 chrystals, restores 70 points of energy - Elixir of Spirit, costs 18 chrystals, restores 120 points of energy - Energy Enhancer, costs 26 chrystals, restores 180 points of energy - Christmas beverage, costs 8 chrystals, restores 45 points of energy - Plate of salad, costs 14 chrystals, restores 90 points of energy - Sweets basket, costs 40 chrystals, restores 270 points of energy - Restorative cocktail, costs 7 chrystals, restores 40 points of energy - Turkey drumstick, costs 13 chrystals, restores 80 points of energy - Holiday cake, costs 28 chrystals, restores 200 points of energy - Training sword, costs 5 chrystals, restores 30 points of strength to help your friends - The target, costs 8 chrystals, restores 50 points of strength to help your friends - Scarecrow for whipping, costs 14 chrystals, restores 100 points of strength to help your friends - Elixer of friends, costs 21 chrystals, restores 160 points of strength to help your friends *you can receive these items for completing quests and collections Besides, many centuries ago, great magicians created special amulets that can speed up the process of energy regeneration. Chests Keys Weapons Magical hints During your glorious journey, and while helping local dwellers, you may need hints, which are special magical instruments. The magic of dragons is hidden inside the magical hints; that’s why they are so valued among dwellers of magical world. Hints can help you find required items faster when you explore locations. Fire ball the Fire ball will show you the location of an item you are looking for. Torch the flame of a Torch can illuminate the objects around. Magnifying Glass the magical magnifying glass will highlight items you are looking for as you drag it around. Candle the Candle widens the circle of light in Night mode for 30 seconds. Magic Candle the Magic candle widens the circle of light in Night mode for 60 seconds. Dragongaze the Dragongaze will show you the location of up to 5 items you are looking for. Lightning Bolt activate the Lightning bolt while searching, and in addition to the items you find afterwards, a chain charge will strike up to 5 items at once. Chemical compound use the Chemical compound, and the closer the items will be to the bottle, the stronger reaction will you see inside it. Eye of Argus the Eye of Argus lights up the location for 30 seconds in Night mode. Chronarium the mechanical Chronarium stops time for 40 seconds during the exploration of a location. Bomb use the Bomb to find and detonate up to 6 items. What's an Experience level The number in the star tells you what experience level you have. Complete quests, explore locations and catch those possessed by the Deep to increase your experience level. Experience Local dwellers always value the experience of centuries. Great, brave warriors and skillful magicians got their recognition among ordinary people and noble grandees because of their knowledge and experience gained during long journeys. While traveling through the lands of dragons, you will gain experience for: - exploring locations; - trading with creatures that you will meet during your journeys; - detaining monsters; - visiting friends; - completing collections. The higher your level of experience, the more fascinating will be your journey through the magical world. What sort of currency are there? Like every country, Sadar and Vaalor have their own currency. It is the same for both empires because they once used to be one republic and one nation. Local traders sell a lot of items for gold or crystals. Gold Local dwellers prefer to use gold as a reward for your help. You can purchase certain items in the store for it. Moreover, you can receive gold for: - exploring locations; - trading with creatures you meet during your journeys; - detaining monsters; - visiting friends; - completing collections. Crystals Crystals are gold-mounted gems of a rare beauty. You will receive 5 crystals every time you level up. Crystals let you purchase unique items in the store. What Collections are there? Friends Gifts Achievements Ratings Not available in this current game. Wall GI center What kind of Search Modes are there? Lands of dragons are truly magical, and magic is flowing everywhere. From time to time, a flow of magic is so unpredictable that it interferes with your explorations. That is why search modes change every time, so you can't be sure which mode will you see next. Words mode In this mode, you look for items according to a provided list of names. = Silhouette mode In this mode, you look for items comparing them against their symbolic silhouettes in the search panel. Night mode In this mode, you look for items in a darkened environment according to a provided list of names. The circle of light will help you by illuminating a small part of the screen. You can move the circle of light around. Comparison mode In this mode, you will see two identical territories, but the items in the two parts wouldn't match. Mark the differences. Mirror mode In this mode, you look for the items in a mirror reflected environment. What are Anomalies? Sometimes, magical experiments could be unsuccessful. That's how magical anomalies appear in the world of dragons. You can encounter them during your explorations. Anomalies are beautiful, but their magic can impede a process of searching. That’s why it is really important to learn how to deal with them. Northern lights According to the legend, the northern lights are the result of the cut-off spells that mages couldn't pronounce properly. They are trying to come into being this way. Such clouds of colored sparks always come from the north. Be aware that energy loss is increased by 10 points when you are exploring the location with this anomaly, but the reward for successful exploration goes up too! Since northern lights are dangerous (they can make you lose the track of time), the search is limited to 3 minutes. You can banish it with a Prism of order. You can summon it with a Shining staff. Flood Water starts pouring in from everywhere, but you don't feel like you can't breathe. However, your movements are slower, like they are when you are under water. Unless the flood is banished, all items in the location will get wet. Keep this in mind when you are exploring the location with this anomaly: energy loss is increased by 15 points, but the reward for successful exploration goes up too! Since the flood makes the explorer disoriented, the search is limited to 3 minutes. You can banish it with a Bottomless cup. You can summon it with a Midar’s trident. Dragon blaze Dragon blaze makes everyone feel uncomfortable. It almost feels like a sauna, but the effect is much stronger. Be aware that energy loss is increased by 20 points when you are exploring the location with this anomaly, but the reward for successful exploration goes up too! Since Dragon blaze can lead to fainting and heat stroke, the search is limited to 3 minutes. You can banish it with a Bucket of ice. You can summon it with a Steam generator. Fetters of ice The fetters of ice restrict your ability to use the items you need in the location. You just might feel the full effect of a freezer! Be aware that energy loss is by increased by 25 points when you are exploring the location with this anomaly, but the reward for successful exploration goes up too! Since the fetters of ice are dangerous and might cause freezing to death, the search is limited to 3 minutes. You can banish it with Cloistered fire. You can summon it with Primal ice. What locations are there? Which quests do you have to do first? What about the red hearts you get when you visit friends and press the envelopes? How do you trade with criminals? How do you open a new location? Why do some locations close again? Turn inventory in or wait until it's a quest? What's the blue energy level when you visit friends? What kind of enemies are there? What is The Deep? Gifting how do you gift? how many gifts can you send a day? how do you put items on your wish list? Wall What do you use the wall for? Names How do you rename yourself? Friends What does the F in front of some names mean? How do I invite friends? Can I unfriend friends? Specials Halloween Thanksgiving Christmas * New location: the Christmas tree Easter=